filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Wrangler
Jack Wrangler (* 11. Juli 1946 in Beverly Hills; † 7. April 2009 in New York City) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Pornodarsteller und Filmregisseur.Dennis Hevesi: [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/04/09/arts/09wrangler.html Jack Wrangler, Actor in Sex Films and Producer, Dies at 62]. In: New York Times. 8. April 2009 Leben 1946 wurde Jack Wrangler unter dem Namen John Robert Stillman in Beverly Hills geboren. Sein Vater war der Filmproduzent Robert Stillman, der Filme wie Zwischen Frauen und Seilen, Boots and Saddles, Second Chorus und Home of the Brave gedreht und Fernsehserien wie Bonanza produziert hat. Seine Mutter war Ruth Clark Stillman, eine Musicaltänzerin.Robert Simonson: [http://www.playbill.com/news/article/128140.html Jack Wrangler, Producer, Actor and Spouse of Margaret Whiting, Dies at 62.] Playbill, 9. April 2009 Wrangler begann seine Filmkarriere als Kind in der Fernsehserie The Faith of Our Children. Mit zehn Jahren bemerkte Wrangler nach eigenen Angaben seine Homosexualität.Advocate: The Anatomy of Jack Wrangler Nach seiner Schulzeit in Kalifornien studierte Wrangler Schauspielwesen an der Northwestern University, Evanston, in Illinois. In den 1970er erschien Wrangler in verschiedenen Filmen und Theaterstücken. Des Weiteren trat er unter seinem Pseudonym Jack Wrangler als Pornodarsteller in mehreren schwulen Filmen auf, wie beispielsweise Kansas City Trucking Co., Hot House, Sex Machine oder A Night At The Adonis.Mike Ramone, Tim Connelly, Peter Stokes und Acme Anderson: The AVN Guide to the 500 Greatest Adult Films of All Time. Thunder's Mouth Press, Jackson, Tennessee 2006, ISBN 1560257199 Als Pornodarsteller war er zudem in heterosexuellen Pornofilmen wie Jack and Jill, Roommates und The Devil in Miss Jones 2 tätig. Durch seine Filme als Pornodarsteller wurde er in den 1970er eine Ikone der homosexuellen Bürgerbewegung in den Vereinigten Staaten. 1985 schrieb Wrangler das Buch für das Musical I Love You, Jimmy Valentine.Stephen Holden: Melodies, Memories and Whiting At Freddy's. In: The New York Times. 22. November 1985; Enid Nemy: On Stage. In: The New York Times. 26. Februar 1988 In den 1980er spielte Wrangler in der Komödie Soul Survivor.Eleanor Charles: [http://www.nytimes.com/1995/06/04/nyregion/westchester-guide-087149.html?sec=&spon=&pagewanted=1 Westchester Guide.] In: New York Times. 4. Juni 1995 2008 erschien eine Dokumentation Wrangler: Anatomy of an Icon über das Leben und die Karriere von Wrangler.[http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-me-jack-wrangler9-2009apr09,0,1629359.story Jack Wrangler dies at 62; 1970s gay porn star.] In: The Los Angeles Times. 9. April 2009 Wrangler war mit der US-amerikanischen Sängerin Margaret Whiting verheiratet.[http://www.gaylib.com/text/rept5.htm After Three Marriages Crooner margaret Whiting Lands Her Ideal in X-Rated Star Jack Wrangler.] Filmographie (Auswahl) * 1976: Kansas City Trucking Co. * 1977: Heavy Equipment * 1978: A Night at the Adonis * 1979: Jack and Jill * 1979: Gemini * 1980: A Night At The Adonis * 1981: Roommates * 1982: The Devil in Miss Jones 2 * 1983: In Love * 1988: Hot House Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Interview mit Rick X, 1989 während seiner Arbeiten in Soul Survivor * Interview mit Margaret Whiting und Jack Wrangler Interview als Teil von Johnny Mercer Oral History Project. Georgia State Universität, 1995 * Johnny Mercer Stiftung * [http://www.wranglermovie.com Wrangler: Anatomy of an Icon] Offizielle Seite des Dokumentarfilms Kategorie:Pornodarsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Künstler Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Gestorben 2009 Kategorie:Mann